Letters To Him
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: Still grieving upon her losses, Ginny Weasley stumbles upon some letters she wrote for Harry but never sent him. Hinny One- shot


**A/N- Harry Potter does not belong to me but to our queen J.K. Rowling. ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**Summary- **Still grieving upon her losses, Ginny Weasley stumbles upon some letters she wrote for Harry but never sent him.

Hinny fanfic by Pottermania Overloaded.

**LETTERS TO HIM**

I hastily wiped the tear that had rolled down my cheek as I looked at the picture of me standing next to my dear and late brother, Fred Weasley. I was in my room, having returned back from Fred's funeral and my face was red from crying. I had Apparated back to the Burrow with George as neither of us could watch our brother could stand there watching him being cremated. Never had I felt myself to be in such a state of vulnerability. I was really exhausted by the emotional pressure and wished dearly to get some sleep. But every time I closed my eyes horrible images flashed in front of me; images of Harry's _dead_ body in Hagrid's arms; images of George crying next to Fred's _dead_ form; images of Remus and Tonks lying _dead_ beside each other.I spent most of my time comforting Harry who blamed himself for all the deaths or consoling other people who had lost their loved ones in the Battle of Hogwarts.

A knock on the door made me snap out of my reverie. A girl with bushy brown hair poked her head in and asked. "Mind if I come in, Gin?"

I nodded and put the picture aside as Hermione came and sat next to me on my bed. For a few moments she didn't say anything but simply wrapped her arms around me. After Fred & George, I felt the closest to Hermione. I hugged her back and said, "You know what Mione? I'm not gonna cry anymore. Coz that's not what Fred wanted. He always wanted to see a laugh on everyone's face. Not this condition." I said pointing to my face. "Especially not his sister." Despite of what I had said tears began to leak down my face.

"Yeah, Gin." she said quietly rubbing circles on my back.

I tried to eat some food but I really wasn't feeling like it. I simply stared into space and only realized that someone was calling my name when that someone waved her hand in front of my face.

"Ginny, Rita's asking you something." a voice which sounded vaguely like Hermione spoke.

"What?" I asked absentmindedly.

"I asked you whether you knew this boy named Collin Creevey." Rita Skeeter asked. Now what she was doing in my- well, my parents' house- I did not know.

"Yes." I slowly replied, confused.

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Why?"

Skeeter just ignored my question and said, "Tell me if you have any by tomorrow, sweetie and if you have then give it to me tomorrow." With that she got up, shook Hermione's and my hands and left.

"What was that about?" I asked Hermione, completely oblivious of the situation.

"You see Skeeter's writing this book in memory of all those who died in the Battle."

"And you trust her not to write foul things? After all she's written about not only you but Harry and Dumbledore!"

"Well, she's gonna send the first copy to Harry and if he approves of it then only will she be allowed to publish it."

I chuckled softly and got up. _As if that would prevent Skeeter from publishing the book._ I walked into my room and pulled my cupboard open. I sat down on the floor and took out a box which was on the lowest shelf. It was a tatty looking box in which I kept stuff that were likely to be thrown out by Mum but were important for me. If I found any I would make a copy of it and send that to Skeeter. Maybe even have some of them framed. I opened the box and saw a picture taken on the last day of exams the previous year. The smiling faces of Luna and Collin looked back at me. I remembered how nice Collin was and how much we had helped each other in our second year at Hogwarts. There was another picture of me standing outside WWW with Fred and George. The next picture was one of them too. They were in the hospital wing and had white beards as a result of trying to cross the Age Line. I sighed as I thought that the only time they had seen each other old. I kept these aside and saw a picture lying on top of some envelopes. The picture was taken at Grimmauld Place. Harry was grinning sheepishly and stood next to Sirius and Remus, next to whom stood Tonks. Fred and George had their arms around each other's shoulders and Hermione and Ron stood next to me with Sirius on my other side. I turned it back and saw the date _31st August, 1995_ written on it.

Next in the box were the letters I had seen before. I was just keeping them aside when something caught my eyes. On the envelope was written the name of a guy; the guy I was deeply in love with. _Harry Potter_.

Before I could wonder why his letters were in my room, I remembered that these were my letters. Letters I had written intending to send them to Harry but never did. I shut my cupboard and took the letters to my bed. I tore the first of the three open and began reading the words that were clearly my handwriting; when I was 9 years old. It was dated _5th June, 1990_.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I'm Ginny Weasley. I know that you don't know me, but I've heard a lot _  
_about you. Read about you in newspapers and several books to be precise._  
_I'm writing to you in the hope that when both of us are at Hogwarts, you_  
_will remember me. That even during times of trouble you can count on me _  
_as a friend._

_Sincerely, Ginny Weasley._  
_(Ginevra Molly Weasley)_

I laughed at those words as I recalled the crush I had on Harry since forever. I had not send the letter because I didn't trust Errol to deliver it to the right person and so I had kept it in the box. I moved on to the next one which was dated _31st July, 1993_.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank You! Thank you so much for saving me down in the Chamber _  
_Of Secrets. I owe you my life. If it had not been for you, I would_  
_never - leave it. How are you by the way? I hope to see at Hogwarts._  
_And Happy Birthday, too._

_Ginny._

It was a short letter and it was short because Ron who that time was sending Harry a card had given me very little time to write the letter. And when I had asked him to send my letter he had, "What are you sending him a letter for?" and let Errol go without my message for Harry. I had been quite mad at him for doing this and had simply chucked my letter into my bag. I checked the date again and saw that it was some days from now that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. I remember the talk with Sirius at Grimmauld Place very clearly. He had come out of the room where the Order was having a meeting and caught me trying to eavesdrop. He had simply laughed at the look of terror on my face and said, "You remind me of Lily. Not many people knew that she was a prankster too." I had just grinned at him and he had said, "She had a temper just like Molly which I'm sure you have inherited." His last comment had made me laugh as he checked whether Mum was listening to our conversation. I remember the wink he had given me very well. It was sad that Harry had spent very little time with him. My eyes found the last envelope and like the two before it, I wrenched it open. It was dated_10th January, 1998_. From my writing any one could tell that my hands had been trembling terribly and a few blotches revealed that I had been crying. I read on.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your mission that will lead to You- know- who's  
downfall going on? Hope you rae inn a better condition than  
me. Hogwarts is just not Hogwarts anymore. The Carrows  
are in control of everything. They even have the liberty to use  
the Unforgivables (except the Killing Curse) on students. I  
have just returned from detention. Neville and I were tortured  
by some of the Slytherin students. On top of that the Death  
Eaters have taken Luna away. I don't think I can stay here any  
more Harry. Wish you were with me._

_Love, Ginny._

I just kept looking at the letter and din't even realize that someone had opened the door of my room open. This time the reason for not sending the letter was not Errol or my highly irritating brother, Ronald Weasley. I knew that it was worthless sending the letter. It was bound to be intercepted and the Death Eaters would know that that my family knew Harry's whereabouts. Also, I knew that it would be dangerous for Harry and the letter would not have reached him.

"Hey." his voice merely was enough to make a smile split across my face. I threw the the letters inside the box and turned around so quickly I could have broken my neck.

Getting up I said, "Hi." He cast a suspicious look at the box and looked back at me his brows raised.

"I was just going through some memories."

He stepped close to me and I said, "Remember your seventeenth birthday?"

"Very well."

"And the gift I gave you?"

"Gift?" he said in mock confusion "I don't remember getting a gift from you. I just remember a pretty girl's snog that kept me distracted-"

I kissed him with the same passion I had on his seventeenth birthday. His hands were wrapped around my waist. One of my hand was resting on his chest and the other was ruffling his hair.

"This is the snog you are talking about?" I asked after pulling apart.

"The very same." he said pulling me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and BANG!

The door of my bedroom flew open and Ron appeared in the doorway shouting, "-seen Harry? Mum said he arrived.. Bloody Hell!" I glared at him and my face turned as red as my hair.

"Ron! Come on." Hermione said dragging him downstairs. She gave Harry and me an apologetic look and went downstairs.

I walked out of the door following Harry and I heard him mutter, "The very same."

_Some things never change._

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed reading it. And please REVIEW!  
Also, I am open to prompts if anyone wants to read more one shots like these.**


End file.
